The present invention relatives to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
The printed circuit board (PCB) refers to print the circuit pattern on an electrical insulating substrate using a conductive materials such as copper, particularly means a board just before mounting electronic components.
That is, in order to densely mount various types of electronic elements on a flat panel, the printed circuit board means a circuit board for confirming a mounting location of each part, printing and fixing the circuit pattern connected to the part on the flat panel
A demand for a high performance, a compact, a cost-competitive and a period for payment in an electronics industry increases according to a development of the electronics industry. In response to these trends, a printed circuit board companies achieves a thin and densification of the printed circuit board using semi additive process (SAP).
FIG. 1a. to 1e are a cross-section showing a bump manufacturing process in a typical printed circuit board.
First, a first metal layer 2 is formed on insulation board (an insulating plates 1 as shown in FIG. 1a. 
In addition, the first metal layer 2 may be made of copper, nickel or an ally thereof.
If the first metal layer 2 is formed, a first mask pattern is formed on the first metal layer 2.
And then, the pad 4 is formed by electroplating the first metal layer 3 using first metal layer 2 as seed layer, centering on the first mask pattern
Then, a pad 4 is formed by electrolytic plating a first metal layer as a seed layer around the formed first mask pattern 3.
When the pad 4 is formed, an unnecessary part 2, for example the first metal layer 2 and a first mask pattern 3 is removed through a peeling and etching process.
Then, a solder resist 5 exposing the formed pad 4 is formed on the insulating substrate 1 formed with the pad 4.
Then, the second metal layer 6 is formed on the doped solder resist 5 as shown in FIG. 1c and a second mask pattern 7 is formed on the formed second metal layer 6.
In this case, a surface treatment of the solder resist 5 is performed to ensure adhesion force between the sold resist 5 and the second metal layer 6.
After this, as shown in FIG. 1d, a bump 8 is formed on the pad 4 and then the unnecessary parts, for example the second metal layer 6 and the second mask pattern 7 are removed through the peeling and etching process as shown in FIG. 1e. 
According to the prior art, a diameter of the bump 8 is formed larger than opening section of the solid resist 5.
However, as described above, when the bump is formed, an interval between neighboring bumps becomes narrow, so that it is highly likely that a bad connection will occur